Betrayal
by Chloeisabella22
Summary: Elena walks in to find Stefan kissing Katherine. Will she forgive him or will Damon prove to Elena that he's the Salvatore she's really meant to be with? S/E beginnings but D/E,S/K main. Please R&R.
1. Same But Different

The Same But Different.

I knocked at the Salvatore boarding house but there was no answer, so I let myself in.

"Stefan ….Damon..?" There was still no answer.

There was an odd presence in the usually calm boarding house. I half expected a sadistic vampire to jump out at me or even Damon. Suddenly there was a bang coming from upstairs. Should I go and investigate? After all it was my boyfriend's house. I walked towards the oak staircase and began walking up the stairs.

"Bang…. (Rustle)"

The noise was definitely coming from Stefan's room.

I started to walk towards Stefan's room; his door was open enough for me too peek inside. That's when I saw her the one person I hated the most.

Katherine.

She was kissing Stefan!

No wait he wouldn't, how could he. The sobs began I couldn't hold them back they just kept coming.

"Katherine stop I think…there's someone here "Stefan murmured

They both turned to face the door, they saw me .I needed to get out I headed for the stairs and ran as fast as my legs would allow but me being Elena I fell halfway down the stairs and that's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

I woke up to realise I was laid in a hospital bed. There where flowers surrounding the room.

"Elena! Your awake I've been so worried" Aunt Jenna said with a sigh of relief

"Jenna what…what happened..?"

"You don't remember? "Aunt Jenna said with a frown

"I remember going to see Stefan…" That's when it all started to come back. But I didn't want to remember tears began to roll down my face as the image of Stefan and Katherine kissing reappeared in my Mind.

"Elena are you ok? Why are you crying your going to be ok the doctor says you can leave this afternoon" Jenna said reassuringly

"It doesn't matter I'm just happy to see you "I couldn't tell her the truth. How could I explain it to her?

Jenna I'm crying because I caught Stefan kissing this girl called Katherine who is my doppelganger which basically means she looks nearly identical to me!

Yep that would be easy to understand. Not!

"I'm happy to see you as well sweetie I was so worried"

"How long have I been here?"

"Six days but you can come home this afternoon "Jenna mumbled with a warm smile

"Oh has anyone been to see me?"

"Yes Caroline came with matt and Jeremy slept over last night and oh yeah and bonnie stayed over as well and Damon brought you some flowers which actually surprised most of us" Jenna finished the sentence with a quiet laugh.

Damon! What the hell, why would he bring me flowers since when did he care about me? What about Stefan he's meant to be my boyfriend but obviously he's decided Katherine is more suitable for him. God I hate that Bitch!

"Ha-ha Damon came well that's a surprise erm has Stefan visited?" I already knew the answer.

"No" Jenna said simply

How could he do that to me just cheat on me and not even visit, he told me so many times that he loved me and it was all just a bunch of lies. I loved him more than anyone else and he was willing to throw away everything we had for Katherine!

The next few hours consisted of Jenna talking to the doctor about my medication and filling in some health insurance papers.

"Right Elena we can go home now" Jenna said with a smile and a sigh of relief.

It must have been so hard for her worrying about me all the time, like she hasn't had enough stress with the Alaric situation I have to go and make things worse by making her worry about my health.

I got in Jenna's car. I had left the hospital with a broken arm and a sprained ankle. Oh well I've had worse.

As soon as we got home I went straight to bed I was exhausted and my stupid cast was itching like mad and to make things worse Jenna was shouting me to come downstairs.

I limped down the stairs and when I got to the bottom there was someone at the door waiting for me.

It was Stefan, He was the last person I wanted to see right now. As soon as I saw his face all I could see was myself at least that's what I thought I saw until I realised it was Katherine I was looking at. She was taunting me.

He looked me up and down as if he was judging me and he looked disappointed with the results.

"Elena we need to talk…" Stefan said as he took a step towards me.


	2. Heartache

**Hey guys this is the next chapter to my previous story.**

**I don't own the vampire diaries or any of its characters**

**Please R&R**

**Heartache.**

Epov

I was scared. Scared about the next words I would hear coming from Stefan's mouth.

Of course we needed to talk I had just discovered that he had kissed Katherine, I didn't want to break up with Stefan but if he wanted forgiveness I certainly wasn't going to give it to him.

"Yes we do need to talk" I said hesitantly looking down at the floor.

"Elena I'm so sorry you had to find out this way but…I love her..."

He loves her! When did he suddenly realise this?

"You. You what?"

"I love her I'm so sorry Elena I should have told you sooner but I didn't want to hurt you" Stefan looked down at the floor.

"What do you mean sooner how long has this been going on?" On the last word the sobs began to break out and I felt a warm tear leave my eye and stroll down my cheek.

"About two weeks I'm so sorry but she made me realise that I still love her and I'm just sorry for everything but I promise you will never have to see me again. Me and Katherine are leaving town where gonna start a new life together and you never have to think about me again"

"Wait you're leaving me you don't even want to try and sort things out!" It just wouldn't sink in he was leaving me for Katherine. He was just going to give up and not even try to resolve things.

"Yes I guess I am but I mean come on what sort of future did you think we had together I'm a vampire there wasn't exactly going to be a happy ending to our story was there?"

He showed no emotion in what he had just said. He didn't even care that he was hurting me so much he just wanted to leave me to be with Katherine.

"Stefan Don't be like that you know what we would have done you would have turned me" I said trying to cling on to any hope that was left of our relationship.

"Well I guess things don't always go to plan" He said simply

"Stefan please don't leave me I love you" The tears where coming faster now and I tried to wipe them away before I began to look desperate.

"I'm sorry Elena but I have to go she's waiting outside goodbye Elena" He bent down and kissed me on the cheek and with that he was gone.

I felt like I was about to faint. I cried myself to sleep that night and the 12 nights after that.

"Elena! Bonnie and Caroline are here" Aunt Jenna shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

I hadn't left my room for 12 days since Stefan left but I had started to feel better since Bonnie and Caroline came around everyday.

"Ok I'm just getting dressed"

I slipped into my denim jeans, a purple vest and my new converse (Jenna had bought them for me to try and cheer me up and it actually was starting to work)

"Hey" I greeted them with a warm smile and then headed to the kitchen.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" I said trying to sound like I was in a good mood even though I wasn't.

"I'm ok thanks" Bonnie said with a smile

"Me too" Caroline said.

"Ok then so what's on the agenda for today?" Knowing them we would probably be going to the grill as usual.

"Well I thought we could go shopping then we could go to that new bar that's just opened near the grill" Caroline always knew how to cheer me up.

"Sounds good" I grabbed my coat and said goodbye to Jenna.

We shopped for 2 hours then Bonnie and Caroline decided they where going to go to the Cinemas but I told them I wasn't in the mood so I went to the grill and told them I would meet them at the new bar at 8.

I didn't really like coming to the grill because it reminded me of Stefan but I was starving so I went anyway. I sat down at the only available booth and began to scan through the coffee stained Food menu.

"Hello Elena" That sexy husky voice sent shivers down my spine as I looked up to see Damon's Cheeky smile.

"Damon what are you doing here?" I was actually surprised that he had stayed in town even though his brother had left. What was here for him that was actually worth staying for?

"Just came for a little afternoon stroll and when I spotted you I couldn't resist coming to see you I mean come on who wouldn't want to come and spend time with the beautiful Elena?" He said with a hint of cockiness

"No Damon why are you really here?" I said with a smirk

"What makes you think that was a lie?" He said while sitting down in the empty seat opposite from me.

"Ha-ha very funny now can you just leave so I can order my dinner"

"No I don't think I will I'm actually quiet hungry myself so i think I will join you" He gave me a cocky smile then waved to the waiter to come and take our order.

"Oh great" Well this should be fun.

The waiter walked over to our table.

"Hello what can I get you?" He said with a sigh.

"I will have today's special" He said. Why was he getting something to eat when he didn't even like human food?

"And for you" The waiter turned to me.

"Erm I'll have the same please" Know it looked like I was copying Damon but I was so busy talking to him I didn't have enough time to even look at the menu.

"Ok Then two specials coming up" He walked off towards the kitchen.

"Copycat" Damon said with a smirk

"Oh shut up I was going to get that before you even came in" Ok I was lying but so what I don't have to explain myself to him.

"If you say so, so what's on the agenda for you today?"

"I'm going to that new bar with Bonnie and Caroline" Why did he want to know what I was doing since when did he care what I was up to?

"Oh well I might pay a little visit then"

"Damon please don't its bad enough having to sit through dinner with you let alone you coming to the bar as well"

"Well thanks its nice to know how you feel about me" He tried to pull a sad face but it resulted in making me laugh with the pathetic attempt.

"Sorry ok whatever you can tag along if you want but no funny business" He smiled at the response he always gets his own way. His smile made my heart miss a beat I never realised how beautiful he was.

"Hmm can you specify funny business?"

"Just behave ok?"

"I will try but I can't guarantee"

The usual Damon cocky and somehow loveable. I can't believe it but I actually think that I like Damon.


End file.
